


Asgard Forever- Act I: Asgard

by homoamphibians



Series: Asgard Forever [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Asgard, Gen, Gods, Marvel Norse Lore, Multi, Trickster Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Lofn was always an arranger of weddings on Asgard, she never got the chance to have her own wedding simple because no Asgardian wanted her. She was the goddess of forbidden loves, and so it was forbidden to love her and distract her from her job. This however didn't stop Lofn from trying.She wrote poetry to attempt and court Braggi. She went fishing to attempt and court Aegir and or Ran. She learned all the knowledge there was to learn about apples to impress Idun. She studied combat to hook up with Thor. She studied magic to get into Loki's pants.Nothing worked. She needed to try another realm. And luckily there was a group of Asgardians going to Midgard. And luckily she was good at hiding.----In which a goddess is stuck in a place and position she does not want to be in.





	1. Chapter 1

"Your sons are both so very kinglike, your majesties." The clear voice buttered up the King and Queen of Asgard, after all flattery went a long way and this was an important day in her daughter's life. "May I present my daughter so that you might assign her a fitting role in your kingdom?" 

"Yes, of course." Odin answered simply, his wife looking on saying nothing. 

The woman nudged her fair haired child in front of her. 

The little girl didn't look up at the King and Queen, intimidated and also unwilling to cooperate. She may not have spoken yet, even though she was supposed to have spoken by now, but she wasn't a pushover. She was definitely a defiant child. She liked to have her own schedule already. This could either be a good thing in her life or it could be one of her many downfalls. 

"What is the shy one's name?" Odin raised an eyebrow.

"Her name is Lofn," the mother answered, nudging the child again hoping she would do something. Hoping that maybe her daughter would not let her down. 

"A suitable name." Odin responded, examining the girl closely. 

"I want her." The Queen of Asgard usually did not speak up but when she did she did not waste any breath doing so. "The child will be one of my handmaidens." 

Lofn's mother almost gasped in surprise. This was an honor. Frigga's handmaidens were specifically chosen by Frigga. They were important. 

The child was forced into a kneel in front of the king by her mother.

"If that be your will, than let me make it official in my name. I, Odin King of Asgard, appoint Lofn as the Goddess of Forbidden Love, and marriage blessings. She will serve under the Frigga Queen of Asgard until Frigga sees fit." 

The memory ended there. 

After all the entirety was exclusively a memory.

A recollection from 485 years ago.

The time from the memory had passed long ago and I should just remove it from my current thoughts. Forget about how this changed my existence. Forget about how this ruined and bettered my existence at the same time. Forget about the last time I saw my birth mother before taking a new mother. 

Lady Frigga treated me as if I were like a daughter. This was a good thing but also a bad thing. She did not hold others to the standard I was held at. She made sure that the only love I received was platonic. 

When you are a 976 year old girl, of course you start yearning for freedom. Your heart rebels, and seeks someone who can complete you. 

I have that feeling. 

But I can never receive that feeling. 

I am the goddess of forbidden love. I am the goddess of marriage blessings. I am the goddess of arranging ceremonies. I am the goddess of listening to others tales of rebellious passion, and never being able to feel that myself. I am a glorified wedding planner and therapist. Who is not allowed to find a man. 

Or a woman. 

But that wasn't going to stop me. 

I knew that there had to be someone who would love me no matter the odds. 

And I would never give up. 

Even if it meant leaving Asgard behind forever. 

"Lofn you have a ceremony to go to."

I did not move. 

"Lofn you have a ceremony that you planned starting now." 

I still did not move or respond. 

"Lofn you owe me you lazy girl. Take my place," Loki hissed casting illusion magic over me and him. So we appeared to change places. "Also everyone wishes to wish you a joyful year ahead of you. So I guess I'll wish that to you too." 

After Loki had left the room I got up, nodded at Lady Frigga who shook her head in a knowing sort of way, and retired to Loki's chamber. 

I knew the way easily. 

Not that we had done this a lot. 

Okay maybe we had. 

I hated going to ceremonies. 

Loki surprisingly enjoyed himself. 

So we did this act occasionally.

Loki eventually came back, undid the enchantment, and bid me to get out of his room. 

I nodded, he was higher than me and could command me as such. I left and headed over to Lady Frigga, after all I still remained her handmaiden. 

I could never escape that fate, even though I desperately wanted to. 

No offense meant to Lady Frigga but I wanted to be free. 

Freedom meant everything to me. 

And I would do anything to achieve that goal.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard for me to be quiet. 

Oftentimes I demanded to have my voice be heard. I constantly overstepped my boundaries. I crossed lines that Frigga drew. 

I needed to learn respect. Or that was at least what my Lady had informed me before taking away my voice. 

She stole my ability to converse away from me so now I just sit and reflect in silence.  

But it was a good thing. Lady Frigga always knows best. Even if I didn't realize it for 3 years. Yes I was mute for 3 years. Three midgardian years, so three years was a very short amount of time, at least it was relatively a short amount of time. When you are 980 midgardian years of age, three years is nothing. 

At least it wasn't three Asgardian years. I would be of age by then. 

Not speaking until I was of age, frightened me. 

Which meant I decided to pull my act together. However, as soon as I decided that Frigga decided that I could run free for a while. As soon as my voice was back, she told me I did not have to wait on her, and instead I could spend my days learning what I wanted to learn until she called for me. 

I gladly took that up. 

Now that I had my freedom, I could seek what I wanted to seek. Love. And how would I acquire the forbidden fruit of love? Glad you inquired. I would be using the power of knowledge to win over some Asgardian. Didn't care who. I just desired love from anyone, and I would acquire it if I really desired to.

The first thing I needed to do was choose my first target.

Loki. 

That sounded wrong and my intention could be misread from that phrase. I would not be targeting Loki. I merely meant that Loki had entered the room distracting me from my thoughts. Which I was simultaneously annoyed and gracious about. 

"Kneel." 

I obeyed him, while simultaneously glaring at him. 

"The Goddess Queen Lady Frigga has declared that I, Loki, future king of Asgard, must educate you in the ways of magic. Which basically means I'm in charge, and I can handle you anyway I want." 

"May I request more information regarding this education of mine?" 

"Every day before the sun sets, I am to teach you magic in the case that you shall need to defend your queen." 

"May I inquire the real reason behind this education of mine?" 

"I despise you." Loki casually admitted. "My mother is making me teach you magic because she thinks I will get into mischief without something to do." 

"Mischief is your title." 

"And dying alone is yours." He wore a smirk, knowing how much I hated to be reminded of that fact.

"'I request permission to rise." 

"I, prince of Asgard, will give you permission to rise whenever I deem fit." 

Loki was extremely annoying when given any sort of power. 

"I shall patiently await the day that I might rise, my benevolent prince Loki." 

His smile was growing wider and wider. He enjoyed seeing me beg. 

My fury doubled.  

"You may rise." 

I am not ashamed to admit I may or may not have kicked him in his smug face.

I am ashamed to admit that when he fell over he used his magic and tricked me into believing he was coming to take down my leg when in fact he had a different strategy in mind. 

Now there were two knives touching my throat. "Well Lofn, are you quite ready to begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Magic was harder than it seemed and Loki was not the easiest teacher. But the lessons continued every day.

Before the daily lessons, I studied my books. Currently I was studying the art of poetry. You might inquire the reasoning why and if you did I would have to tell you that I wanted to impress Braggi.

Braggi happened to be the God of Poetry. Poetry was a love language, which would make him hypothetically the best target on my list.

There was just one problem.

"I don't understand how one connects words together like that to have meaning."

"Well Lofn, there is a certain level of intelligence required for poetry. I would attempt to explain but I doubt someone as unrefined as you could ever understand," Loki smirked, still lying lazily in a reclining position.

Did I mention how extremely bothersome the prince was? I did not know the reason I confided in him so much.

At this precise moment an idea struck me. He knew how to do poetry. I did not. He possessed the magic to look like me. 

"I wish to make a bet with you." 

"Go ahead," his smirk grew wider. 

He liked betting. Well no. He enjoyed tricking people and winning possessions, which was the concept of betting in basic form. 

"I bet that I can best you in battle. If I win, you shall disguise yourself as me and try your best to win Braggi over using poetry." 

"If I win.... you shall owe me a debt that I can claim at any time no matter the circumstances. Do you swear?" 

"I swear. Now you." 

"I swear." 

He disappeared. 

I knew what was going to happen. He either was going to reappear holding knives to my throat or he was going to make duplicates of himself and I would have to find the real one. 

He went with option one. "Already I have won. How pathetic." 

Since I knew this was going to happen, I had the upper-hand for once.  

I went for his leg, with one sweeping motion. He fell and recovered lunging for my throat again. I retaliated with a strong upper block that knocked the knives out of his hand. I caught them, he summoned more. I wasn't good at having a knife fight, whereas he was. 

He trapped me in a hold that meant having knives pressed against my throat. "I win. But being as I am a gracious lord, I will claim your debt and also do your half of the wager." 

I legitimately gasped in surprise. He never did favors to other people unless he lost. Why was I the special one? 

"If you had a Ástvinur you would finally leave me alone, is my reasoning. I assume your minuscule mind would be unable to leave my thought process alone until I explained it to you. I will go now. You may watch from afar." He summoned his magic so that he would look like me and then departed the room.

 I watched him approach Braggi. Luckily I could hear him perfectly clear. 

" _ **Your hair is the colour of gold,**_  
 _ **One of the traits you inherited from the ancestors of old,**_  
 _ **Now with a bit of flattery, I must admit I need someone to hold,**_  
 _ **Your strength is great, your words are silk,**_  
 _ **If you were to wed me I would give you all my elk,**_  
 _ **Braggi, dear Braggi,**_  
 _ **Please hear my plead,**_  
 _ **I am longing deeply for your seed**_."

Oh my Odin. He did not.... He did. I was going to kill him. I was going to watch his blood spill out onto the golden floor. The deep colour would almost look magnificent against the floor. Not to mention his expression as he bled out.

"Remove thyself from my presence." Braggi responded calmly, looking at Loki for one moment before looking away.

"If that be your wish." Loki curtsied before entering my room again where he removed the glamour.

"How dare you?"

"Lofn, I'm the god of mischief. You're the goddess of being alone on a funeral pyre. It's how life is."

"I despise you."

"I know." His smirk only grew wider.


	4. Chapter 4

"And you are discussing this issue with me, because of what reasoning?" Loki raised an eyebrow at me, as he sat cross legged on my bed.

We were both sat on my bed discussing the issue of my love life.

I rotated my eyes at him, as much as I would despise to say it out loud, I considered him a friend. Or perhaps more than that. "You are here, my prince, and therefore must hear my tale of woe."

"How lovely." He smirked slightly.

"It is, isn't it?" I hummed contentedly, annoying him as much as possible.

"I do not say things simply for the sake of hearing myself speak. I am not my brother." He spat out, flicking my ear as if I was a stubborn mewling infant that required a lecture. 

I crossed my arms at him, him immediately uncrossing my arms using his magic. 

He was very proficient in his magic abilities and would use it for anything. It was a show. He liked to be the center of attention, be the one that everyone looked at. 

We were a lot alike now that I thought about it. Both outsiders, both alone. Both wanting out of this life we had been born into. Maybe her Lady Frigga had set us together for a reason. 

He looked piercingly into my eyes. "What is going on in those thoughts of yours?" Before I could stop him he had entered my mind, seeing exactly what I was thinking of. 

We sat in silence, him looking at me considerately for what seemed like four midgardian years. 

"You wish to court me." It wasn't a question. 

I met the contact that I was receiving from his eyes. "You do not desire me in that way. You wish that I burn alone, meeting my end with a heart full of emptiness." 

"Foolish girl. Do you understand nothing?" Loki grabbed my face, holding it in place so that I would not move from him. 

I raised an eyebrow at him, mirroring how he had originally looked at me. "How am I supposed to understand when nothing has been said to clarify your words, my lord?" 

"You are a force to handle," he mused looking at me closer than he had ever looked at me, "But perhaps this courtship would be truly chaotic." 

Before I could say anything else, his lips were on mine. They were cold, too cold. 

He pulled away from me after a moment. "I accept. You are mine." 

I stared at him in shock, unable to form a coherent word to save my life. It had been a fleeting thought but then it suddenly hadn't. Then I suddenly had someone that I was courting. A prince. The prince. The prince of Asgard, my mistresses' son. 

"You know what is needed Lofn. I cannot just claim you and it be settled. Have you not been in charge of love affairs for your entire existence? Surely you would understand that your participation is required." Loki rolled his eyes at me, obviously waiting. 

"I am yours. You are mine," I murmured, sealing my fate away. 

This was too unexpected. Too sudden. Everything was moving too fast. The passage of time had not descended upon us enough for us to have made that kind of decision. But here we were. 

He had chosen me. For some reason. Because it would be amusing getting to mess with me for the rest of my existence perhaps. Or perhaps because he observed how alone I was. I had made it fairly obvious for him to see to honestly I confess. Or the option remained that he truly wanted to spend his existence with me. Perhaps it was the simplest and most efficient option for him. 

"Stop staring off into the abyss as if you could never possess a thought in your head," he hissed at me. "You must accompany me to the coronation of my brother. But let me provide you with the garb of a princess." His hands wove the magic easily into the garments I placed already over my body. 

I felt a slight bit of heat and then the magic had finished. 

"Come along, my love. We do not want to keep the family waiting." He smirked, grabbing my arm. 

I followed him out, willingly. 

After all, I would perform any act if it meant that I had a love. 

 


End file.
